A Threesome with the Akatsuki
by Miraal
Summary: Sasori's curiosity and interest is sparked during lunch when Hidan tells them about a threesome he had last night. The redhead is willing to try and after convincing his reluctant boyfriend all they have to do is find someone to do it with. After all who can resist to sexy Akatsuki seniors? Who will the lucky person be? Find out. Oneshot Lemon. Yaoi. Smut.


**Hello Everyone! I am back with another lemon oneshot! This time it's a threesome (oh god) it's the first time I write a threesome lemon, so please be kind. A few people asked me to write one so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters. They all belong to their rightful owner. I only own the plot.**

**Warning: M-rated stuff. Lemon. Sexual themes. Cursing. Yaoi (Consider yourself warned)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Oneshot: Threesome With The Akatsuki**

".. That bitch had the largest tits I've ever seen! I swear in Jashin's name they were bigger than Kakuzu's head!" Hidan said his mouth full of food.

The other occupants of the table either ignored him or gave him disgusted glares. Kakazu growled and glared at Hidan with his squinty green eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sneered. Hidan ignored him and continued to talk about some threesome he had last night.

Sasori who was sitting by the far end of the table was, although he didn't look like it, listening. Deidara who was sitting next to him stuck his tongue out in disgust when Hidan began to give them a little too many details.

"God Hidan, you are such a whore, un," He said and narrowed his sky blue eyes at Hidan. Hidan fixed his distinct violet orbs on the smaller blonde.

"You just fucking jealous because the only thing you can get is Sasori's tiny dick," he said and smirked when Deidara blushed madly. Sasori decided it was best to ignore that comment.

"Hidan," Itachi hissed, speaking up for the first time. "I am trying to eat, would you mind?"

Hidan being the bastard he is of course didn't respect the Uchiha either.

"Fuck you Uchiha. You can't get neither pussy nor dick. I'm beginning to think that you're asexual." Kisame who was sitting next to Itachi burst out in a cackle receiving a deadly glare from the Uchiha.

"Hey Yahiko! Seeing you stick your tongue down Konan's throat is fucking nasty! Go find a room!" Hidan said and turned to the couple at the far end whom were busy making out. The couple didn't pay him any mind and continued their business.

Sasori gave a small sigh. This was just another normal lunch at the Akatsuki's table. Their table was situated in the middle of the large cafeteria. He noticed a bunch of girls at a table nearby send them dreaming looks. They were seniors and quite popular in the boarding school. While girls wanted to get in their pants, guys looked up at them as role model, which was a pity really, Sasori thought.

He glanced around at the others. He didn't know how he ended up becoming friends with this group of very unusual people, yes, unusual was the only way to describe them.

First there was Kisame who had dyed his own hair a bright blue color, like the shark like scars on his cheeks didn't attract attention enough already. He was a big guy who laughed at almost everything and anything. He especially liked to laugh at Itachi's expenses who he also roomed with.

Itachi himself was quite weird although you had to know him quite well to discover that. Although he looked like he had just stepped out of some model magazine and was the most popular with the girls, Sasori hadn't seen him in any relationship in the 3 years he had known him. He only talked when necessary and was the only one along with Sasori who was able to ignore Hidan's insults. Another thing that the redhead had noticed was that he adored his little brother to such a degree that looked like more than just brotherly love.

Yahiko and Konan didn't do much other than ravish each other every second they got. Konan was beautiful woman and the only female in the group. She was for the most of the time the one that prevented everyone from murdering Hidan.

Yahiko was the one that had brought them together and even came up with their name "Akatsuki". He was the only person that they all shared mutual respect for, well except Hidan.

Kakazu was the most weird looking in the group. With stitches all over his face he beat even Kisame in freaky appearance and gave Sasori the suspicion that he had a criminal past of some sort. Another thing the redhead suspected was that he suffered from a disease involving an unhealthy obsession with money. The guy would do anything to get money and arranged his goals in terms of the highest profit. This personality seemed to make him Hidan's favorite since the silver head didn't insult him as much as the others and that was probably the reason Kakuzu was the only person who was able to share a dorm room with him.

Hidan.. Sasori sighed as he watched him bickering with Deidara. There wasn't really much to say about this guy. It was pretty obvious that he was the most foul mouthed and disrespectful between them. The guy's personality was simply rotten. Sasori was sure that he turned out this way because of some traumatic childhood. And with the amount of women that he slept with, Sasori was sure he would end up impregnating a girl or at least catching several STD's in no time.

Then there was Deidara. A small smile found way to the redhead's lips. Well, if you looked away from his unhealthy obsession with explosions and the mouth tattoos on his palms then he was the most normal and of course Sasori's favorite.

It was funny how they found together although their different views on arts. No matter how much Sasori loved the blonde he would never agree that art was 'a big bang' as Deidara expressed it. No, art was something beautiful that would last forever.

Deidara had long blonde hair and a very slim body giving him a feminine touch. This lead to most people thinking that he actually was a pretty blonde girl much to Deidara's displeasure and it didn't help that he had more fanboys than fangirls which Hidan didn't miss the chance to point out whenever he felt like teasing the blonde. He was considered the most 'cutest' member of the Akatsuki which only gave Hidan more ammunition and he called the blonde "Dei-chan" just to mock him.

He glanced at the blue eyed boy who was losing the verbal fight fast since it was no surprise that Hidan was way more experienced in insults.

Sasori thought about what Hidan had been talking about as he took a sip of his juice. _Threesome, huh?_ For some reason that sounded very tempting to the redhead. Not that the blonde didn't satisfy him but what was wrong with experimenting a little?

He felt a small hand close around his own under the table and he looked down into blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about Danna?" Deidara asked and looked curiously at him. Sasori sent him one of his small smiles.

"Hmm.. nothing," he said and the blonde furrowed, looking unconvinced. Before he could object the clock ringed signaling the end of the lunch.

"The lunch is too fucking short!" Hidan complained loudly as they all got to their feet. "Shut up your pity case!" Kakazu growled finally gotten enough of hearing Hidan's voice. And of course an argument assured which would have ended in a fist fight if Itachi hadn't interwined. Sasori was a bit disappointed as he had looked forward to watch Kakuzu beat Hidan's ass.

"Come on let's go," He said and took Deidara's hand leading him away when Hidan began to yell insults at both Kakuzu and Itachi which lead to Kisame cackling like an idiot which in turn soon turned out as a commotion.

"He's such a dickhead, un."

Sasori sighed at the way Hidan's foul language had rubbed off on his blonde.

* * *

"Mm.." Deidara pulled away from the heated tongue kiss he had been sharing with Sasori. Sasori let out a protesting sound.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked down at the blonde he was straddling. They had just finished their classes and were currently in their shared dorm room on Sasori's bed.

Deidara looked away from his eyes. "There's something on your mind. I can feel it." Sasori was unable to cover up his surprise.

"Really?" He said surprised. Deidara nodded and returned his blue gaze on the redhead.

"Yes. Tell me what it is," he demanded. Sasori contemplated it for a second before deciding that he could as well tell him.

"I was just thinking.. that it would be fun to have a threesome," he said and looked wearily at the blonde's reaction.

Deidara grew silent and stared up at him with an unreadable expression before he suddenly giggled nervously. However it died down when Sasori didn't laugh.

Deidara's eyes grew wide. "You aren't joking?" He said incredulously. Sasori slowly shook his head.

"I never joke."

That turned out to be the wrong answer because the blonde roughly pushed the redhead off of him and climbed off the bed. Sasori looked dreadfully up at the blonde.

"Unbelievable! It's because of that bastard Hidan, right!" Deidara more or less yelled. Sasori found it wisest to stay silent which only pissed the blonde more of.

His blue eyes suddenly turned hurt although he tried desperately to hide. "Ain't I enough for you, un!" He sneered. Sasori got to his feet and reached out for the upset blonde but he moved away from him.

"Deidara, don't be silly. Of course you're enough for me I just thought.."

"Thought what?" Deidara cut him off, glaring at him. Sasori sighed impatiently and with one fast movement pinned the blonde against the door kissing him.

"MMM.. Sasori you bastard! Ahh!" Deidara moaned when Sasori plunged his tongue into his open mouth. Sasori moved away.

"Deidara, your airhead you'll always be enough but come on, it would be fun," he said in a convincing voice. The blonde scowled lightly at him.

"No it wouldn't," he objected. Sasori lowered his head to the blonde's neck and kissed it knowing that Deidara loved it. As expected the smaller boy instinctively entangled his fingers into Sasori's short red locks.

"Sasori… Aaah!" A startled moan escaped his lips when Sasori bit down lightly. He impatiently attempted to grind his growing erection against Sasori but said redhead stopped him.

"Sasori!" Deidara said in an almost whiny tone. Sasori pressed his lips against the blonde's ear. "Say yes Deidara, I promise that I will take care of you." Deidara blushed at Sasori's words but scowled at the first part.

"I said no, I don't wa-AAAH!" Deidara's knee grew weak when Sasori used a knee to rub the bulge in the blonde's pant and the redhead had to support him.

"I assure you, you will like it," Sasori said and continued to rub his knee against Deidara's bulge. The blonde slung his arms around Sasori's neck for support as his knees were failing him.

"Y-You Bastard…" Deidara panted, knowing that he couldn't say no to Sasori in his current state. "I take that as a yes,' Sasori said with a smirk. Deidara attempted to glare at him but he found that incredibly hard with that damn knee against his erection.

"F-fine as long as I got to chose who!" Deidara stated. Sasori kissed his jaw line.

"Fine, as long as it is a girl." Sasori stopped up his action when he felt Deidara stiffen against him.

"Deidara?"

"A .. A g-girl?" Deidara stammered. Sasori rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were bi?" He said confused at the blonde's reaction. Deidara blushed and looked down.

"I am but… I've never really.." He trailed off and looked away from Sasori's brown eyes. Sasori was confused but then it suddenly clicked and he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, you haven't done it with a girl before?" The increasing shade of red on Deidara's cheeks was enough of an answer.

"Don't worry that would be the least of your worries, it isn't that hard," Sasori assured.

"But-!" The blonde was cut off when he was suddenly pushed down on the bed and before he knew of it Sasori was on top of him.

"Now allow me to feel you." And with one swift movement he slid of Deidara's pants and his own followed right after.

Meanwhile Hidan and Kisame was walking past their room when moans from the room reached their ears.

"They fuck like rabbits," Hidan said and Kisame snickered.

* * *

"Have you chosen a girl yet?" Sasori said as he ran along with Deidara on the track. Deidara grunted out a no. Sasori didn't know what was taking him so long. It had already been two days since they had decided to have a threesome.

He looked around. They were currently having gym which they had together with the Juniors. His eyes fell on a blue eyed girl with platinum blonde hair and a nice body.

"Hmm.. What about her?" Deidara followed Sasori's gaze.

"_Ino! _You know that she's my cousin!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori furrowed.

"Isn't she your third cousin or something like that? I am sure that it isn't considered incest," he reasoned but the blonde would have none of it.

"No way in hell am I going to engage in sexual activities with a blood relative!" Deidara said with a voice of finality. He gave Sasori a sly grin.

"You just want her because she resembles me, right?" Sasori shrugged. "What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing other than she's my freaking cousin!" Deidara looked around until his eyes fell on a girl with navy blue hair and bangs. She had quite a pair of melons.

"Look at that girl, what was her name? Hyuuga.. " Deidara searched for the name while Sasori looked at said girl.

"Hinata?" He said questioningly. Deidara snapped his fingers. "Yes, her name was Hinata!"

"She would be fine but I doubt that we would come anywhere near her without her cousin murdering us," Sasori said. Deidara shuddered at the mentioning of the cold Hyuuga male.

"Well, what about the girl next to her?" He suggested referring to a brunette girl with buns. Sasori shook his head.

"Nah.. not my type," he said. Deidara scowled and stopped up when they finished the laps they were supposed to.

"You have no rights to be so picky," he grumbled and looked around for another one. His eyes fell on a redheaded girl doing stretches under a tree. Her hair color was almost the same shade as Sasori's.

"What about her! I don't remember her name. There, the one under the tree," he said and pointed. Sasori looked at her with a calculating gaze and smirked.

"Hm, is it because she's redhead?" He teased and Deidara punched his arm. "Whatever, let's go over there," he said and walked over without waiting for his lover.

The redheaded girl looked up when they reached her. Deidara leaned against the tree and sent her one of his sexy smiles.

"Hey Babe," he said. She stopped up what she was doing and looked at him puzzled.

"What do you want?" She said wondering why a couple of seniors were talking to her. Sasori attempted to talk before Deidara but the blonde beat him to it.

"We were wondering if you were up for some action."

Sasori sighed. Give it to Deidara to be so blunt. The girl furrowed looking confused.

"Excuse me?"

"What he is trying to say is.." Sasori began trying to explain but before he could finish he was cut off by Deidara.

".. If you want to sleep with us, un." Sasori face palmed.

The girl grew the shade of her hair, her eyes widening comically.

"_Eh!" _She exclaimed. Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere none other than Itachi's younger brother appeared. He walked over and possessively draped an arm around the redhead's waist.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked and looked suspiciously at the couple. Sasori didn't even bother trying to stop Deidara from talking up he was busy wondering what Itachi would say to his little brother having a girlfriend. Something told him that he would be anything but happy.

"Oh hi Kiddo," Deidara said. "We were just asking her if she wanted to have a threesome with us," he explained completely obvious to the situation.

Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed dangerously and he sent Diedara a deadly glare.

"I suggest you find another person to use," he spat threateningly pulling the girl closer to him who in turn buried her head in his neck, whether it was from embarrassment or anger Sasori didn't know. Deidara seemed to realize what was happening and he grinned nervously.

"Oh.. She's your girlfriend.." He mumbled. "Damn right she is," Sasuke sneered back. "Aniki should seriously consider to pick his friends wiser. I don't know why he would lower his standards to such a degree." That was an Uchiha for you, arrogant as always.

"Come on idiot," Sasori sighed and dragged Deidara away before he could retaliate to the Uchiha. He grumbled. "How was I supposed to know that she had a boyfriend," He said as they walked away.

Before Sasori could reply someone suddenly bumped into him almost making him lose balance. He looked down to see distinct pink hair. The owner of the head looked up at him with wide emerald green eyes.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was walking," she said and bowed apologetically. She caught sight of Deidara and smiled at him.

"Hello Deidara-sempai." Deidara nodded.

"Sakura-chan."

She bowed once gain before walking away. A smirk slowly crept onto Sasori's face.

"I think we found our girl.."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Deidara asked and looked up from his iphone when Sasori entered their room.

"Buying condoms," Sasori said lightly and gave the blonde a quick perk on the lips. Deidara furrowed.

"What for? We never use condoms!" He said. Sasori restrained from rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "Unless you want to make her pregnant then you should use protection," he said making the blonde realize that they were sleeping with a girl.

"Don't worry, I won't use it when I am entering you," Sasori said when he saw Deidara's disgruntled expression and sent the blonde a wink. Deidara blushed madly and grumbled under his breath.

"How do you even know she wants to! Maybe she is lesbian, un!" Deidara said in an attempt of avoiding to do it all together.

"I am pretty sure she broke up with that blonde guy from her class what was his name? Naturo?" Sasori said and took of the tie, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Naruto, he's Itachi's bratty little brother's best friend, " Deidara informed and watched intently as Sasori took off his shirt leaving him in his tank top.

"Yeah that's him," Sasori said and got rid of the tank top too. ".. Besides, she won't be able to resist my charm," he said and sent a cheeky smile towards the blonde.

Deidara blushed as his eyes roamed over Sasori's perfect chest and his well structured abs. Well, one thing was for sure. _He _couldn't resist Sasori. He got to his feet and walked up to the taller male.

"Confident, aren't we?" He mumbled as he began to feel up Sasori's chest. The redhead smirked.

"Yeah.." and then he crashed his lips against the blonde's, hungrily devouring his lips. Deidara's hands began to work on the redhead's pants and once they were slid off, he took of his own.

"…. Danna.. fuck me up against the wall.." Deidara panted and Sasori didn't need to hear that twice. He slammed the smaller boy into the wall. He grabbed Deidara's butt and lifted him from the ground in turn Deidara wrapped his leg around his waist.

The blonde moaned loudly when Sasori's member came into contact with his butt hole.

"Aaaah.. Danna! Put it in already!" He moaned impatiently.

"Don't be greedy now," Sasori teased and with one swift movement penetrated the blonde.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Deidara screamed out in pleasure as he felt Sasori's length rub against his walls. Sasori pulled out before slamming back in with more force making the blonde scream his name. He continued until they found a rhythm and Sasori kissed Deidara's mouth swallowing his moans.

He began to thrust in and out of Deidara speeding up while increasing the force. He enjoyed how his name spilled out of the blonde's mouth.

"Faster! Goddamn it faster, un!" Deidara demanded and Sasori gave him exactly what he wanted. Sweat poured down from both their foreheads as pleasure coursed through their bodies.

Sasori hand closed around Deidara's member and began to stroke it, an action which threw the blonde over the edge and all he saw was white.

"Danna! I'm coming!" Deidara screamed and his seeds spilled over Sasori's and his own chest. Deidara collapsed on his redheaded lover with a satisfied sigh. Sasori grunted as he continued to pound into the blonde until he reached climax himself and moaned when he emptied himself into his partner.

".. That .. was amazing," Deidara panted. Sasori smirked and carried the blonde bridal style. "Where are we going, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Let's take a bath and another round in the bathroom," Sasori said and entered the door closing it behind him with his foot.

A few minutes later someone softly knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey Sasori, have you seen my French notebook?" Itachi said and stuck his head into the room.

He furrowed when he saw the room was empty. "I was sure they were here?" He mumbled when loud moans emitted from the bathroom. Itachi's expression turned horrified, an expression he never would have shown anyone as he slammed the door closed and walked back to his room with fast steps.

* * *

"You're seriously going to pay for this, un." Deidara glared at a smirking redhead. "Why? You look so sexy in that skirt," he said and eyed the blonde hungrily.

"I am not a fucking cross dresser you horny pervert!" Deidara yelled.

Believe it or not, they were currently in Sakura and Ino's shared dorm in which they had sneaked into. After Deidara had told Sasori that Ino was away on a trip with her drama class had the redhead somehow convinced him that they should sneak into the girls' room to give the pink haired girl a surprise. He had even managed to get Deidara wear Sakura's clothes which consisted of a mini skirt that exposed the blonde's nice legs and a tube top which didn't do much to cover his muscular chest. Just by looking at him Sasori could feel himself getting turned on.

"Now let's make out while we wait for her," Sasori said and before Deidara could protest he pulled him down on his lap on one of the beds.

Meanwhile a few doors away Sakura was standing and chatting away with Hinata. "Yes, I definitely think we should chose the Cold War for our group project Hinata-chan," Sakura said as she and Hinata stood in front of latter mentioned girl's dorm room.

"That sounds good Sakura-chan," Hinata said with one of her kind smiles. Sakura returned it.

"Well, I have a test to study for! I'll see you around," she said and hugged the Hyuuga quickly before walking down to her own dorm room.

As she turned the knob and opened the door she didn't know what she was walking into. She walked in and closed the door behind him. She looked up and froze as a gasp escaped her lips, the books in her hands crashing to the ground. She gulped as she wide eyed stared at the scene in front of her.

There on her bed were Deidara and his friend, Sasori was his name if Sakura remembered. Deidara, who by the way was looking incredibly hot in her skirt, was in Sasori's lap and they were hungrily devouring each other's lips. She could see Sasori's hands that had slipped under Deidara's top. She found herself unable to look away even if the cost had been blindness. She didn't know what to make of this. It wasn't an everyday thing to walk in on two sexy seniors making out in your bed.

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest when she heard Deidara moan into Sasori's mouth. Her throat felt dry as she intently stared at Sasori's tongue skillfully battle Deidara's. Her face grew the shade of her hair and she shamefully felt a wet feeling in her panties.

"Oh god.." She whispered as she wide eyed watched Deidara grind himself against the redhead while moaning his name. When Sasori slipped a hand under the blonde's skirt, Sakura was sure she could die right there and then, satisfied.

She subconsciously placed a hand on lower regions and began to rub herself over the thin fabric of her skirt. She couldn't help it, her core was burning at the delicious sight in front of her. She moaned lowly as she began pleasuring herself, her eyes pinned on the sex gods on her bed.

She bit her lower lip from prevent herself from moaning out loud. She wouldn't want to disturb the sexy sight in front of her. She didn't know how and why they were in her bed but she didn't care because she liked it.

Not satisfied yet, she slipped her hand into her panties and began rubbing her sensitive peak.

"D-Danna!" Deidara moaned and unable to control herself Sakura released a startled moan when her womanhood became wetter. To her horror the two boys stopped up their action and turned their eyes on her.

They looked at her with her hands under her skirt and they sent her smirks that almost threw her over the edge.

"Hello.. Sakura," Sasori drawled out in his sexy voice and all Sakura wanted was to jump him. To her fear he got to his feet and approached her with that sexy smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"You look.. a little.." He glanced at where her hand was resting. ".. _needy_," he breathed into her ear and Sakura had to use some serious self control not to orgasm right then and there. He placed a hand at her cheek.

"Why don't you join us?" He said and smirked at the deep blush that covered her cheeks. "_Eh_!" She exclaimed and suddenly he was kissing her. All rational thoughts left her brain when she felt his hot lips against his and she immediately kissed him back greedily.

Sasori smirked into the kiss and slowly lead her to the bed without stopping kissing her. He sat down and placed her between him and Deidara.

"Ahhh.." she moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to massage her tongue. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and placed it on Sakura's breast to involve him in the action. Deidara caught on and began to knead the soft flesh and smirked satisfied when he was rewarded with a moan from the girl. Her nipples immediately became hard as rocks and Deidara teased them between his fingers making the girl moan into Sasori's mouth.

Sasori had quickly gained control over the kiss and began exploring her mouth leaving her tongue. He smirked. This had been easier than he had thought. He grabbed one of Sakura's hands and placed it on Deidara's bulge. Sakura knowing what he wanted her to do began to massage his erection cautiously but turned more confident when Deidara released a throaty moan.

Sasori released Sakura's mouth when she went out of breath not having the same stamina as the redhead and began to trail kisses down her neck. Sakura wasn't sure what was happening and decided to just enjoy it as long as it lasted. She moaned at the intense pleasure of Deidara groping her breasts and Sasori sucking her neck.

"Take it out, un," Deidara said and Sakura understood what he meant. She turned to look at the blonde teen and he looked back at her with lust filled impatient eyes. She nervously and slowly folded the skirt away and felt her womanhood get drenched when Deidara's throbbing member sprung out. She ended up staring at it in awe. It was about six inches long and very thick. She nervously began to stroke it not sure if she was doing it right but a moan from the blonde told her otherwise.

She moaned when Sasori began to nipple her ear, biting down on the earlobe lightly. Sasori leaned a bit away to take off her shirt in one fast movement and the bra followed closely after. Sakura blushed when her medium sized perky breast was exposed to the men's lustful eyes.

Sasori took out his erection and guided Sakura's free hand to it, moaning when her slightly cold hand came in contact with the sensitive skin. Sakura couldn't believe that she was stroking the erections of two of the hottest guys on the whole school. This must be a dream come true, she thought. She couldn't help but notice that Sasori's member was bigger in length on the other hand it wasn't as thick as Deidara's. But in the end they both felt amazing in her hands.

It only got better when Sasori and Deidara lowered their heads and took a nipple each in their mouths. "AAhhhh.. Uhhhh.." Sakura let out shameless moans as the boys swirled their skillful tongues around her nipples.

They began to cover her chest with kisses moving slowly across her chest until the two lovers met each other midway in one heated kiss. The couple trading saliva on her chest only turned Sakura more on and she could feel her juices drip from her womanhood.

"Danna…" Deidara moaned into Sasori's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. Sasori allowed Deidara to win and he plunged his tongue into the redhead's mouth, moaning when his delicious taste exploded in his mouth. The blonde mouth travelled across the hot cavern, re-mapping every crave of the redhead's mouth before returning to massage his tongue. He moaned in ecstasy when Sasori sucked on his tongue.

Sasori broke the kiss and lifted his head to place a soft kiss on Sakura's cheek. He removed her hand from his hardened length and grabbed her behind her neck guiding her down. He was obviously the one in control and Sakura's eyes widened when he brought her face down to Deidara's throbbing member.

She wearily opened her mouth and took in the tip. Deidara threw his head back and moaned out loudly giving the girl more courage to take him fully in before bopping her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his erection in the process.

Sasori stood up and walked up in front of Deidara. The blonde turned and looked directly at Sasori's member. Without any hesitation and as though his life depended on it he took in the throbbing erection and sucked on it, drawing a moan from his lover.

Sasori stroked Deidara's long blonde hair while he moaned at the pleasure of the blonde's hot mouth around his length. The blonde switched from moaning at Sakura tongue licking the tip of his member and hungrily sucking on Sasori's.

"S-Sakura.." Deidara moaned with his mouth full , a few sucks and licks later. Sakura felt her womanhood burning at hearing the sexy blonde moan her name. She briefly wondered if she actually was dead and in heaven.

"Uh.. I'm coming!" And with that Deidara came into Sakura's mouth. The girl didn't bother moving away and greedily swallowed every single drop. Deidara panted his mouth against Sasori's length.

"Danna.. come for me," he said and gave the redhead a few hard sucks. "Deidara.." Sasori moaned and gripped a fistful of the soft blonde locks before coming into Deidara's mouth. The blonde swallowed his lover's seed finding it incredibly delicious.

Sasori sighed pleasurably and got down on his knees. "Ah!" Sakura gasped surprised when the redhead grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it down along with her panties leaving her fully naked. She felt herself blush and grow all hot and flustered when Sasori eyed her naked body with his erotic brown eyes. They rested at her womanhood and he was glad that it was clean and shaved; he didn't want to deal with a bush of hair.

Without warning he slipped his head between her legs and licked the juices flowing from her womanly jewel. "AAAHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and helplessly clutched her top which Deidara had on as she bucked her lips closer to Sasori's mouth.

Sasori used his finger to spread her womanhood and plunged his tongue as deep as he could into her womanhood. Sakura screamed, whimpered and moaned as the redhead fucked her with his tongue, thrusting out and in with increasing speed.

She began to tug on her top and got it off Deidara. She looked with awe at his muscular chest and began feeling it up. She lowered her mouth to kiss his chest. Deidara groaned lightly and grabbed her breasts, fondling them.

Sasori used his tongue to tease her swollen clitoris and this action made more juices flow and Sakura to scream against Deidara's chest. The pleasures coursing through her were overwhelming and she could feel herself explode.

"Ahhhhh… uuhh… S-s.. Ah .. Sasoriii,…" She moaned as she kissed Deidara's neck. The blonde looked down at his redhead who was busy licking away the wetness from Sakura's womanhood and he couldn't help but think he was giving it a little too much attention. He grunted, although he wouldn't admit it, jealously.

Sakura mistook his disgruntled grunt for pleasure and continued to cover his neck in love bites. Sasori however looked up at the blonde and saw the pointy look he sent him.

"Deidara.. come here," he said and Sakura whimpered when he momentarily stopped up his actions. Deidara complied and moved over closer.

"Open up," Sasori said and the blonde opened his mouth. The redhead stuck three fingers into the blonde's mouth and said boy sucked eagerly on them. While Deidara was doing that Sasori continued to thrust his tongue into Sakura's heat.

"Ahhhh…." The girl grabbed a fistful of Sasori's red locks as she moaned out in ecstasy. Sasori removed his fingers from Deidara's mouth and told him to turn around. Deidara did as he was told and leaned over the bed so his butt was next to Sasori's head and Sakura's legs.

The redhead tugged off the skirt in one swift movement and a startled gasp escaped Deidara's lips when Sasori slipped all three fingers into his butthole. In that way Sasori fingered Deidara while tonguing Sakura.

"… Ahhhhh! Uuuuuh!" Sakura's and Deidara's moans overlapped each other at the immense pleasure the redhead was giving them. Sasori closed his mouth around Sakura's clitoris and gave it one strong suck. An action that threw the pinkette over the edge.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" She screamed and she threw her head back when her walls tightened. Her body trembled violently when she hit her orgasm and the juices streamed out of her womanhood and she collapsed on the bed exhausted. Sasori greedily cleaned her until she was completely dry. Satisfied with his job on Sakura he turned his attention on his needy blonde.

He moved over and removed his fingers from Deidara's tight hole making him whimper at the loss of contact. However the whimper turned into a deep throaty moan when Sasori replaced his fingers with his mouth. Deidara's whole body grew weak when Sasori began to play with his balls and once again hardened length while thrusting his tongue into his hole.

"Oh my god. … Danna.." As he fisted the sheets his knees buckling underneath him at the effort of not collapsing at the pleasurable feeling of Sasori's skilled tongue and hands. Sasori feeling Deidara's pre-cum on his hand stopped up before the blonde could come. Deidara whimpered in protest at his action.

Sasori climbed on the bed pulling the pleasure-weakened blonde with him. He slipped his hands in his pockets and took out the condoms. He glanced down at Sakura and smirked at the intense longing look she sent them. Her pretty emerald green eyes were glowing with lust and she was looking at them like they were a dream come true.

Sasori took two pair out and grabbed the blonde's erection, Deidara giving out a moan at this. He moved closer to him and slid on the condom on the blonde's length before doing the same to his own.

Sakura looked up the erect manhood of the two sexy boys and she felt herself getting wet again. She felt like she was burning up with want and all she wanted was to feel them inside of her. She wasn't nervous as this wasn't her first time.

She soon got what she want when Sasori pushed Deidara down on his back. The redhead took Sakura's hand and guided her on top of Deidara. The blonde looked alarmed at this.

"Hey.. wait, un," He said and Sakura looked questioningly at him. "You aren't virgin, are you?" He asked anxiously. Sakura grinned and shook her head. Deidara breathed out a sigh of relief and sent her a sexy smirk that made the juice drip from her womanhood and on his length.

Deidara grabbed Sakura's hips and guided her slowly down on his manhood. "AHHhhhh…" Sakura moaned when his length came in contact with her burning core. Deidara grunted lowly before with one swift movement pulling her down causing his erection to penetrate her womanly jewel.

"UUHHH … MMMM!" Sakura screamed as she felt Deidara's length tear through her walls. The blonde gave her a few moments to adjust and when he was sure she was ready he pulled out to slam back into her roughly. The pinkette screamed out in pleasure as Deidara began to thrust in and out of her. She helped him find a rhythm and just as she thought it couldn't get any better did she feel Sasori's member poke her butthole.

A startled cry escaped her lips when he began to penetrate her behind. Inch for inch, Sasori pushed his throbbing member into the tight heat of Sakura's hole and realized that she wouldn't be able to take him all the way. He pulled out and thrust back in making the girl scream out in pure bliss. All three of them soon found a common rhythm

"Ahhhhhhhh… uuuuuuh… agggggggg!" The extreme pleasure brought tears to Sakura's eyes as she was penetrated from both sides at the same time by the boys' lengths. Deidara and Sasori groaned and panted at the tight hot walls that clamped on their erections. The sensation of two of them inside of her was too much for her to handle. If it was possible, Sasori's huge pulsing length wedged between her ass and Deidara's thick member wrapped by her walls made her feel incredibly filled. She'd never been stretched out like this

Their moans and grunt soon became in synch as they rocked back and forth in a common rhythm. Sakura bucked her hips to meet their thrusts increasing the pleasurable sensation.

"AHHHH ! UUUUH! SOO GOOOD!HARDER! PLEASE! OH GOD! HARDER!" Sakura screamed out wanting them to fuck her harder and she didn't need to scream that twice. The two boys quickened up their pace until they were pounding into her mercilessly making her scream louder.

"S-Sakura.. You're so tight… god," Deidara groaned as he watched her breasts bounce wildly over his head. He and Sasori moaned simultaneously when they felt Sakura's walls tighten around their erections.

The feel of two throbbing, pulsing shafts pushing into her small body was a wonderful indescribable sensation. Her 'good gir'l reputation was slowly shattering into glass as she neared her complexion. Sakura whimpered, knowing that she was close to her climax. It was going to be a huge one this time, she could feel it

"Uuhhhhh! Sas-Sasori! D-Deidara! I am coming! I am coming!" Sakura screamed. Her body began to spasm violently as she trembled when she reached her peak and her juices exploded, her screams echoing in the small room. When her juices covered Deidara's chest and face like a waterfall did he also reach his peak. Sakura felt his length thicken inside of her before he with a loud moan came inside her.

Deidara fell back on the bed with Sakura collapsing on top of him, both panting madly. Sasori looked down at the panting mess and smirked as he held back his own orgasm. He pulled out of Sakura's tight butt hole and gently slid her off his blonde.

Deidara's eyes widened when he saw the redhead hovering over him. "Danna.." Sasori was looking at him with lustful eyes and Deidara's heart jumped when the redhead slid of his condom and threw it away.

Sasori grabbed his legs and placed them over his shoulder. He grabbed Deidara's limb member after discarding off the condom covering it and began to stroke it. "Ahhhh.." Deidara moaned when it became hard again. A startled moan escaped his lips when he felt Sasori's erection rub against his hole.

He threw his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him closer.

"Danna.. please.. I need you so badly.. fuck me hard," he panted into Sasori's ear. Those words were almost enough to make Sasori come.

"Everything for you," the redhead said and plunged his manhood into Deidara's tight butthole. Deidara screamed his name as he was penetrated by his lover.

"Ahhh.. faster! Fasterrrrrrrrrrr!" Deidara moaned as Sasori thrust in and out of him. Deidara's mind became a mushy mess at the intense pleasure inflicted by Sasori's erection pounding inside him while he stroked his length in rhythm with his thrusts. When Sasori found his prostate did Deidara lose all senses and all he saw was stars. The redhead released his member and grabbed the blonde's butt cheeks to spread them wider apart to give him more access. He grinded himself on his walls, feeling them ripple around his veined erection

Deidara dug his fingernails into the redhead's back and buried his face in his neck as he felt himself becoming close to his climax. The couple rocked together making an effort to make the sensation last a bit longer. Sasori leaned down and pressed his mouth against his ear.

"Dei-baby, you feel better than her," Sasori whispered lowly so only his blonde could hear him. He was willing to admit that Sakura's tight heat had felt incredibly amazing but there was nothing to describe the inside of _his _blonde. Those words made the moaning blonde blush deeply and reach his orgasm.

"SASORI DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Deidara screamed as his length thickened and Sasori moaned when Deidara's walls squeezed his own length. With one last hard thrust they came together Deidara's seed spilling all over Sasori's and his own chest while Sasori's seed imbedded deep into the blonde.

Sakura scooted away so Sasori could collapse between her and Deidara. They all three lay there in a panting mess. Deidara cuddled into his redhead's side and Sakura copied his action. Deidara didn't mind since Sasori's words echoed in his head and he closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

"Danna.. I love you," he whispered tenderly against Sasori's neck. Sasori turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the smaller boy's forehead.

".. I love you too Dei-Baby." Deidara smiled. He may be willing to share Sasori's body once in a while but his heart was another story, it belonged to him and him alone.

Sakura's heart melted at the adorableness of the couple. She knew that there weren't any strings attached in their intimate actions but who knew? Maybe she would find someone that cared about her as much as Sasori and Deidara cared about each other.

Sakura wasn't sure if this was going to happen again but she hoped dearly. She had never felt so complete, fulfilled and satisfied before. And how many girls in the school could brag about having a threesome with two luscious Akatsuki members? She smiled and closed her eyes nuzzling closer to Sasori's heat.

Sasori placed his arms around the smaller bodies and pulled them closer. He smirked. It seemed that Hidan was useful for something. Without him he wouldn't have thought of this.

With a contented sigh, he closed his eyes and along with the two others drifted off to a peaceful sleep totally forgetting just where they were. It was in that state that Ino later that night returned to three naked bodies cuddling in her room. What happened after that can be left for the imagination.

* * *

**Oh my god, I actually managed to be done! *Wipes sweat off forehead***

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know in your reviews! They encourage me to keep writing :)**

**Don't we all just love Hidan? And isn't Deidara just adorable when he's jealous?**

**Feel free to request a lemon and maybe other than Akatsuki and Sakura this time.**

**P.S If you liked this story, you'll definitely like my other Sakura oneshots.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
